


Welcome to the Meeting of the Minds

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [81]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Epic Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Soulmates, Sherlock Cooking, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nirupa waited a long time to meet someone who really understood her. First there was Mary. But now they're doing food experiments together, she hopes Sherlock feels the same way she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Meeting of the Minds

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Janelle Monae song Tightrope.

Nirupa grew up the responsible one. She studied hard, respected her older brothers, cared for her ill grandma, looked after her younger siblings, obeyed her parents. She cooked, cleaned and tried to be good and ladylike. 

She felt like a prisoner. 

Except for the study. She loved that. Some of it. No career in languages, poetry, art, though. Everyone said. 

Until she found one. Then she studied anthropology and every language she could until she was the very, very best. She filled her thirsty mind, then she fled home to drink in the world. 

The years began lonely. She lived inside her head too much; and so many people only saw her selectively. She was beautiful so couldn't be funny. She was smart and so couldn't also be reckless. Too feminine to be gay. Too elegant to ever be nerdy. 

People were stupid. 

But not Mary. Mary was wonderful. 

Now Nirupa travelled the world with a true friend who truly saw her, and never said 'can't' (or 'ladylike', which she also detested).

Nirupa used to like the cooking too, but now did it as a gift, not a chore. The day she encouraged microwave explosions was a joy. Nirupa had preened inwardly at how Sherlock looked at her then: like he had for her what she had for him. 

A brain-boner.


End file.
